olderaanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chronograf
= Rok 5 = Styczeń Dzień 1 * PP na rozdrożu niedaleko miasta Arcton na terenie Najjaśniejszej Republiki natrafiają na samozwańczego mędrca, który pragnie by odkryli jego imię. Po odszukaniu czterech listów (I kilku propozycjach współpracy) starzec okazuje się nazywać Turion. PP zostają wynagrodzeni, a po nie wykazaniu dalszej chęci współpracy, odchodzi na geograficzny. * PP docierają do Arcton * Wspomagają staruszkę imieniem Eugenia w doniesieniu ciężkiego wora do jej domu. Po wykonaniu tej drobnej przysługi zostają obdarowani rubinem oraz listem do jej syna, Ricka, który prowadzi w dokach karczmę. * PP udaje się namówić strażnika by wpuścił ich do portu, w którym trwa załadunek towarów. Dzień 2 * Po spędzeniu nocy w karczmie "Pod Pijanym Rickiem" od żony właściciela, Lizy, dowiadują się, że niedługo ma przybyć tam pułkownik. * PP zawiązują z Preorem umowę. Posprzątają jego wieżę w ciągu dwóch dni, to bezpłatnie przeteleportuje ich do Solaris. * Porządki. Dzień 3 * Drzwi do biblioteki, gabinetu i pokoju zamknięte. Poszukiwanie klucza w piwnicy. Odnalezienie skrzynki ozdobionej runicznymi symbolami, w której znajduje się przeklęty amulet. Amulet owija się wokół ręki Szczurka. * Księgowa zakopuje (nieudolnie) skrzynię z notatkami na temat mrocznych rytuałów, po czym opuszcza miasto. * W piwnicy odbywa się walka z pająkiem, który konsumuje gipsową nogę. * Księgi w bibliotece zostają doszczętnie spalone przez znajdującą się na ścianie ognistą pułapkę. Dzień 4 * Preor teleportuje PP do Solaris. Pragnie pozbyć się problemu, jakim jest przeklęty amulet. * PP udają się do świątyni Haski. Kapłan, po kontakcie z Czarnym Słońcem, stwierdza, że nie może zniszczyć amuletu, jako że zaburzyłoby to równowagę. Jest w stanie jedynie przytłumić działania przedmiotu na trzy miesiące. Prócz regularnych wizyt w świątyniach w celu odnowienia zaklęcia, można się jedynie modlić do Tah'rela. * Wizyta w rządzie. ** Atelred wręcza Lordowi Izby z laską z trzema klejnotami i koroną listy. Lord ten czytał list opieczętowany glejtem z Imperium Tulrekańskiego. ** Przed drzwiami brakuje jednego ze strażników. ** Odgłos teleportacji. ** Do rządu przybywa 9 osób w wielobarwnych szatach. Brakuje wśród nich złotego. * Atelrad otrzymuje ostrzeżenie od losowego demokraty, po czym zostaje wezwany. * Za miesiąc ma odbyć się zebranie w sprawie wotum nieufności wobec Wicekanclerza. * Relin Angaar zostaje mianowany oficjalnym strażnikiem Atelreda * Rozmowa z Purpurowym Lordem Skarbnikiem z Uśmiechniętą Maską **Ostrzeżenie, pytania o listy. * Minięcie się z Wicekanclerzem. ** Dwóch strażników w purpurze i dwóch w niebieskim. ** Jeden z fioletowych podchodzi i przekazuje pozdrowienia, a także informację o misji dyplomatycznej z Imperium Tulrekańskim, na którą zostaje wysłany Atelred. * Atelred otrzymuje propozycję od Uśmiechniętej Maski by udał się na jego statek, aby uniknąć śmierci. Odmawia. * PP wraz z senator Adrianną udają się w podróż statkiem w kierunku Gilramore. * Wiadomość na wodzie: "Jeśli chcesz się wycofać, zmniejsz prędkość statku." Dzień 10 * Spotkanie na morzu z ambasadorem Imperium Tulrekańskiego. **Symbole świetlne. Czerwone symbole. ** Ambasador rozświetla niebo na czerwono. ** Adrianna spada do wody, po tym jak kładka dana przez statek Imperium się załamuje. Osoby, które skoczył za nią do wody nagle umierają. ** Terhuńczyk - ambasador Imperium - przelatuje na statek. ** List, który miał przekazać Atelred, jako odpowiedź dla Imperatora, jest pusty. ** Szczurek otwiera wytrychami barek, po czym nalewa wina ambasadorowi. ** Ambasador informuje, że postara się by Atelred został ukarany, następnie odchodzi. * Podróż powrotna. Dzień 16 * Dopłynięcie do Solaris. * Fioletowy skrawek materiału unoszący się w powietrzu doprowadza Peridot i Szczurka do ciemnej alejki, gdzie stoi odziany w fiolet i ciężki pancerz mężczyzna. Przekazuje informacje, że Atelred ma udać się wpierw do Izby Lordów. Kłania się i odchodzi. ** Szczurek przebiega przed Strażnikiem śpiesząc się by przekazać tą wiadomość. * Uśmiechnięta Maska rozmawia z Atelredem. **Kiedyś był podobnie głupi, ale przyjaciółka wygłosiła mu tyradę i się zmienił. ** Chce by Atelred odzyskał jego złoto z Zewnętrznych Rubieży. * Atelred, Angaar i Peridot udają się po nagrodę. ** W szufladzie znajduje się karteczka od Wicekanclerza. Zostają zaatakowani przez Kurtuazyjnego Bandytę. ** Zwycięstwo. * Szczurek stoi pod drzwiami Wicekaclerza, zostaje wyrzucony przez okno. * PP zbierają się w komnatach Atelreda. * Przybywa tam Uśmiechnięta Maska. Atelred nalewa mu wina, ten oddaje szklankę Szczurkowi, który je wypija. Następnie oddaje ją Masce, który przekazuje Atelredowi ze słowami, iż trunek był dobry. **Informuje o obradach Małego Sejmiku. Dzień 17 *Wizyta u Wicekanclerza ** Dwóch purpurowych strażników przed wejściem do gabinetu. *Wizyta w archiwach **Dziwny mechanizm otwierający, metalowe drzwi: 2 kolumny, czterech strażników. Lord Biały: mithrilowa zbroja, maska - strach, rozpacz. **Biegnie poinformować wicekanclerza, że senator Adrianna nie żyje. Jest niezwykle zaskoczonym, wyskakuje z sali niczym oparzony. Uprzednio czytał "Nieznane Lądy" autorstwa Lord Tsala. Zawartość: dziwny rozrysowany portal, - opis przerażającego stworzenia ze skrzydłami, łuskami; Inkantacja: czar przyzwania w języku mijuskim: zaklęcie. Badania prowadzone na rubieżach."Mag o długiej brodzie pomagał, trzeba będzie go obserwować."-komentarz Tsala **Głos: "Senatorze". Dobiega z gabinetu. Lord w ponurej masce, mistrz szpiegów. "Przybyłem zapytać się odnośnie Adrianny. Jak zginęła. Szczegóły? Jaśnie senatorze. Więcej szczegółów. Podejrzewasz zamach? Kogo? Ma to coś wspólnego z dzisiejszymi obradami? Po co przyszedł do ciebie Lord Nefur? Czemu spotkałeś się z nim w porcie. Nie *że tak powiem*, dokładnie. Kto stał za zamachem, masz poszlaki? Nie? Ten list jest sfałszowany głupcze. Możesz go zabrać. Został sfałszowany przez Lorda Nefura, wczoraj. Nie ufaj mu głupcze." Rozmył się, ale słychać kroki. "Przykro mi senatorze, ale jestem zmuszony was wszystkich zabić, przez tego szczura. Strażnik Tajemnic Państwowych nie może się dowiedzieć o tej wizycie. Musi to zostać oczyszczone. Nie rozumiecie powagi sytuacji." **Po odniesieniu ciężkich ran, Lord Czarny przecina łańcuch utrzymujący kryształowy żyrandol, po czym staje w miejscu upadku. **Po walce przybywa Lord Niebieski. - maska bez wyrazu i oczu. **PP zostają poproszeni o opuszczenie pomieszczenia. Szczur zostaje. **Paladyn wyciąga ostrza z pancerza, kaleczy się, wyciąga, pada, wstaje, wyciąga. **"Czysto lordzie" - strażnicy. Lord Niebieski uklęknął, zdjął maskę z Lorda Czarnego, nałożył. Mówi: "Zabezpieczcie miejsce, resztą zajmę się ja." Po czym wyszedł. **Kompetentny strażnik słyszy jak Szczur wchodzi do gabinetu, każe postawić straże pod oknem i wezwać kanclerza, który ma zapasowe klucze. Na dole jedzie karawana. Krzyk: "Poduszki, poduszki." Znany głos z Izby Lordów. Skok, utrata przytomności. Ostatnie słyszane słowa: "Żyjesz, żyjesz?" *Skrzynka pod drzwiami do pokoju senatora - napis kruchy pakunek. Szczur ułożony jak trup, lilie, symbol Haske, ładne poduszki - karteczka "Poduszki do zwrotu." *Zwracanie poduszek: Kanceliaria Nefura na Południu. * Rozmowa z Wicekanclerzem przed zebraniem. **"Dlaczego mamy przesunąć zebranie ze względu na jednego senatora?" "To tajne." "To ja nie wiem, a ty wiesz?" *Próby ocucenia senatora **przygoda z butelką, ziemią i korzeniem. *Obrady: **Wicekanclerz prowadzi. Lord Niebieski, Srebrny, Złoty i Fioletowy również przebywają na obradach. **Wypowiedź Nefura: "Postanowił który pragnął zwołać to zebranie. złożyć przed wami wszem i wobec wniosek o votum nieufności przeciwko Wicekanclerzowi." **Nefur zamienił słowo z złotym **"Że co proszę? Toż to niedorzeczne. To kpina" **Złoty: "Proponuję przerwę, wezwę Lorda Białego. Żądam 10 minutowej przerwy" **Strażnik podchodzi do Lorda Złotego. **Lord Biały nie jest w stanie się zjawić, zaginął. **Przemowa Atelreda ** (O Lordzie Czarnym) Niebieski: "Niech pan rozwinie ten wątek." **"Zbiegiem okoliczności tracisz przytomność. Przybywasz idealnie na czas na obrady. Robisz wielką ceregielę z votum nieufności i sugerujesz, że wszyscy tu obecni uwierzą w ten wyssany z palca stek bzdur." (Ale poderżnięcie gardła jest.) "Owszem. Co w związku z tym?" ** Sztylety) Niebieski je wziął. Fioletowy, pochyla się "Zaiste" **Zapraszamy na salę obrad. Niebieski wita. "Zostaliście wezwani jako świadkowie zadarzenia" ** Wniosek votum nieufności wobec Lorda Nefura ** Wicekanclerz wnioskuje o to by Tsal odsunął Nefura od jego funkcji. **Tsal: "Tymczasowo przejmuje kompetencje fioletowego." **Niebieski ukłonił się wicekanclerzowi. **Lord Nefur: "Ja jeszcze poczekam" "Zostawiłem w rezydencji" **Wicekanclerz "Zebranie o votum nieufności wobec wicekanclerza uznaję za zakończone. uważam za zakończone Senatorze, proszę się stawić w moich kwaterach." *Spotkanie u wicekanclerza **Brak strażników i Wicekanclerza. **Karteczka: Drogi senatorze, bardzo spodobała mi się twoja przemowa. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Fascynującym było że nie skorzystałeś z mojej hojnej propozycji. Jak chcesz zobaczyć Wicekanclerza to przybądź do mojej kancelarii na południu. *Lord Złoty (mina poważna): Tsala **dostaje karteczkę "Senatorze, jaki priorytet jest rozkazów Lorda. W takim wypadku karzę Ci cicho zabić Lorda Nefura." "Czy my panu wyglądamy na płatnych zabójców?" "Nie" "Drogi paladynie, jesteś obrońcą senatora. Chyba nie opuścisz go w tak ważnym momencie." Dzień 18 *Nefur - posiadłość. ** 2 strażników w purpurze. ** Wiadomość od Lorda Nefura, przekazana przez jego człowieka. Płynie do Czarnego Fortu i ma pewną bardzo wartościową skrzynkę i wolałby, by nie wypadła do wody podczas podróży, jeśli senator tam nie wyruszy. Atelred: "Ta skrzynia jest niezwykle wiele warta dla Wicekanclerza." **Pusty list. - Wiadomość od Nefura. *Kolejne spotkanie ze Złotym. ** Mają się dostać do Czarnego Fortu. "Jeśli Ci się nie uda, nie muszę chyba mówić, kto będzie winny zniknięcia Kanclerza i Wicekanclerza." "Senatorze, możesz wyjść." * Sześciu strażników w purpurze przed portem. * Gigantyczna galera z symbolem Republiki. Dywan. "Rozsunąć się! Kanclerz Liara Obeyron." - Mijusianka * Do pani kanclerz. * Doradca Lorda Tsali - Raymond. Oferuje transport do Czarnego Fortu **"Muszę przetransportować i sprzedać pewne towary w Imperium Tehruńskim. Po drodze pojedziemy do Królestwa Słońca, jakieś towary kupić. I kilka spraw do załatwienia. Jako że senator Korneliusz nie żyje, nie mamy ambasadora w Tehrunie, pani kanclerz jeszcze nie zdecydowała." Dzień 19 * Wizyta u pani kanclerz **Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. **Taca z winem: Lord Nefur pozdrawia. **"Senatorze, raczysz wyjaśnić mi co się stało przez te dwa tygodnie gdy mnie tu nie było." "Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś z tą sprawą bezpośrednio do wicekanclerza." "W trzy dni sprowadziłeś więcej problemów niż przez całe lata moich rządów jako kanclerza." "Byłam w Cesarstwie negocjować warunki dalszych pokojów." "Ambasador przekazał mi, że nadszargałeś nasz wizerunek na arenie międzynarodowej. Najchętniej odebrałabym Ci twoją pozycję senatora. W takim wypadku senatorze możesz wybrać sobie kraj daleko stąd, gdzie wyślę Cię z misją ambasadora. Jeśli jeszcze raz mnie zawiedziesz, uwierz mi, że postaram się byś więcej nie przysporzył problemów naszej Republice. Proszę, nie angażuj się w dalsze sprawy polityczne.Ponieważ twoje pochopne działania do tego doprowadziły. Jak widzisz wszystko ma swoje powolne tempo i żadne szybkie kroki nic dobrego nie wnoszą, a wręcz upadek światłych czynów. Doceniam jednak twoje intencje, jakkolwiek Ci nie wyszło. Ciszę się że ktoś stara się stać w obronie prawa. A teraz wróćmy do jakiego kraju chcesz wyjechać. Odbieram Ci dom w stolicy." *Początek podróży do Terhunu. Marzec Dzień 17 *Atak piratów! **Zabierają wszystkie wartościowe przedmioty. Szczur ich okrada. Kwiecień Dzień 15 *Księga zawierała informacje na temat anomalii, są one nieregularne, sądzi, że prowadzą do dalszych części Zewnętrznych Rubieży. * Wyjście na ląd. Małe miasteczko. Skrzyżowanie: Blackgate, Tartak, Niepodpisany ** Niepodpisany - 2 godziny drogi. ** Dwóch konnych terhuńczyków, którzy splunęli PP pod nogi. **Po godz drogi: okrągły kamień: miejsce na drąg: bez drzew. - Zegar słoneczny * Pająki konsumujące ciało. ** Walka - porażka. Dzień 17 *Pobudka w lesie z pająkami **Ucieczka. Odpoczynek. Dzień 18 *Skrzyżowanie, ponownie. **Droga do Tartaku *Tartak. **Droga dalej. 5 godzin do celu. * Walka. Total Party Kill. Dzień 20 *Eksploracja **Drzwi z runicznymi znakami, otwiera się o 2 w nocy. Od kilka miesięcy tu są te symbole. *Rozmowa osób w dziurze w pierwszym pomieszczenie. Kostur był konserwujący, ale wymazał zwój. *Posąg smoka, brakuje oka. Jedno się znajduje. *List na jakimś nieumarłym. Tak tak panie. Zgubili jedno oko. jedno jest na dole, trzeba przenieść posąg na górę. *Gobelin: Smok z dwoma lazurowymi oczyma. Gdzieś ma być księga o tym. *Tajne pomieszczenie aktywowane przez konsole w pomieszczeniu z gargulcem. ** Duuużo zwojów w skrzyni * Drabina do góry - zimno, połyskujący glif, człowiek ze świecą i zwojem, oszroniony obszar. * Próby rozbrojenia pułapki, nieudany - mędrzec ginie, podniszczony klucz, rozpadnięty na dwie części, druga część w księdze. * Głos w rurze nakazuje 2 osobom iść w górę, żeby zobaczyć dlaczego golem przestał chodzić. * Walka * List: ostrze wiedzy: relikt na niższym piętrze Gildii pióra. Przesiąknięte wiedzą tysiąca pokoleń mędrców. * Tąpnięcia. * Inkantacje zaklęcia: rozproszenie aby rozerwać barierę na niższy poziom. ** Czarodziej z winoroślami - ogłuszony * Napis na ścianie: (2 poziom) - nie idźcie tą drogą bo spotka was jedynie śmierć. * Napis na ścianie - skończyła nam się lina. * Dwie urny na ołtarzyku przy posągu licha - rozczłonkował swoją duszę, udało mu się, potem wieść o nim zaginęła. * Skrzynka pod posadzką, sparaliżowany pan z kielichem, kryształ klucz pod kloszem, w jeziorku. * Trup na żyrandolu, klucz. * Skrytka - list - hodowali roślinki, które zyskały inteligencje. Ostatnia osoba, która tam poszła, niedobrze było niedobrze potem. * Pomieszczenie ze statuami rozmieszczone losowo, dziwne dźwięki dochodzące ze wschodniego muru * Mozaika z czarnych i białych kafelków. Rośliny ana suficie, popsute owoce. - pokarm smoków. * Napis krwią: zabij go piorunem. Próba rzucenia błyskawicy. Elektryzują się włosy, dotknięcie, działa. * Kostur: Drewno, piasek wokół niego unosi - odporność 1x dziennie; - ukryty czar konserwacji to czar wymazani 2 razy dzienni ochrona przed czarami 1 dziennie spowolnienie 1 dzienni; przeklęty, osoba dzierżąca, która nie oprze się czarowi, podlega działaniu klątwy. ** Potęga +50 dla Elaris bo zabrała kostur * Napis w smoczym: nożyk rytualny: altara się błyszczy: Gdy z nieba spadną gwiazdy, Arbitrzy powinni zostać wymordowani. (Starsza wersja: powstaną dawni bohaterowie.) * Piedestał: magiczny miecz dwuręczny; ostrze wiedzy. * Napis: jedynie osoba o dostatecznej wiedzy może dzierżyć ten miecz. Szare pergaminy, ostrze stopione ze stalówek tysięcy piór, legenda głosi, że zaklęta jest w niej wiedza tysięcy pokoleń mędrców. ** Truenamer zabiera miecz. +100 potęgi * Pancerz i maska z dziwnego materiału. Przeklęte. ** Zakrwawiony list: Nigdy nie powinniśmy byli tu przychodzić. Plugastwo z rubieży musiało go nosić. Dobrze, że ci durni mędrcy go tu zostawili jako eksponat. * Mozaika z salą bossa. * Wyryty symbol Haske. Informuje kto tam wszedł. * Posągi, ułożenie na miejscach - współpraca. * Heksagonalna podłoga, balkonik - stój operowy - zombie. * Papier na podłodze. * Gniew arbitra sprowadził na to miejsce zagładę. * Dzwonienie słyszane na południowym murze. Dzwon. ** Runy zamienione w przejście. * Napis: spoglądaj w prawo - Tajne przejście. * "Kwiaty są przeklęte trzeba je wyplenić. Nie idźcie w prawo." * Plantacja krwawych kwiatów. *Odszukanie księgi Lactusa. * król cienia powienien wyrżnąć tych mędrców i zakończyć i ch marn eknowania na tej ziemi. * Pojawia się Trevor - zabija Sovereigna, którego uznaje za zagrożenie. Oznajmia, że od tej pory będzie chronił pozostałych podróżników. * Odpoczynek, pierwsza próba przyzwania zwierząt, atak ghuli. Dzień 21 * Kolejny atak ghuli * Zwiad łotrzyka, napis na ścianie: "Król widm powinien zniszczyć magię na zawsze, kiedy czarne słońce utopi się w krwi, a księżyc zostanie ukoronowany", skrzynia, 50 000 sm, ocieranie rogów, odpoczynek w innym pomieszczeniu. Dzień 22 * Walka z grzybem (odporny na trucizny, choroby, lubi zwarcie, pluje kwasem, trujący). * Idziemy do pomieszczenia z visilightem. Metalowe kolce na ścianach, między nimi zapisane krwią: "Zaklinacze go nie pokonają". Walka, wygrana poszukiwaczy przygód. Dzień 23 * Portal, regały, mościk, pośrodku ołtarza, altana na której jest zwój, szepty z książek, coś w smoczym, posąg demonicznej istoty, niektórzy sądzili, że ochrania, jaszczurowate postacie zaatakowane z zaskoczenia. * Po walce poszukiwacze dowiadują się, iż odebranie zwoju może spowodować zawalenie się całego budynku. Laucjan postanawia samodzielnie spróbować. Próba okazuje się udana. * Na zewnątrz ruin obóz, proporce Czerwonej Wieży, rozstanie z Laktusem - przekazał zaliczkę, udał się do swojej gildii w okolicach Cuton. Zarządca Czerwonej Wieży ma zadanie dla poszukiwaczy przygód. * Czerwona Wieża - spotkanie z Arbitrem Aregisem. Prosi on poszukiwaczy o przepadanie obelisku - Kryształu Nieskończoności. * Nienaturalne więzy magiczne, istoty zmarłe do nich lgną, kryształy przy obeliskach. W nagrodę mamy otrzymać rabat 10% w sklepiku magicznym oraz sowite wynagrodzenie. Identyfikacja magicznych przedmiotów - miecz należał do jednego z drobniejszych lordów, burzliwa historia, zaginął, relikt z poprzedniej ery. Dzień 26 * Podróżnicy zmierzają do obelisków. Ukazuje się im starszy mężczyzna w szatach arcymaga, długa siwa broda, jego dusza, martwy - kryształ jest tam od początku dziejów, pamięta czasy, których oni nie mają prawa znać. Niektórzy z darem są w stanie wkroczyć do jego wnętrza, pyta o porę dnia. Trzeba iść po śladach, które dostrzegą najmędrsze umysły tego świata. Runy na ziemi ukazują się wybranym. Obelisk wzywa elfa, elf dotyka go, energia, obelisk przestaje świecić, kamienne drzwi, popycha, otwiera się. * Drzwi zamykają się, dobrze oświetlone, wysokie, glif, można wyrysować na krysztale, rysunek jakby niepełny. Druid leci do góry w ptasiej postaci. Runy, nie identyfikuje, skrawek pergaminu, rysunek węglem pasujący do reszty, energia w środku sali, błyszczący, niebieski portal. Sala, biblioteka, krzesła, runy, wyrysowujemy portal, okrągły, wysoki szczyt. Kryształowa konstrukcja. "Powiedz stań się, a stanie się". Posąg o elipsoidalnym kształcie, wydaje się reagować. Filozoficzne rozważania Trevora. * Reaguje na nas, ale za słabo, wracamy. * Na zewnątrz drzewo ze szmaragdowymi liśćmi, ślady obcasów. "Szmaragdowe oko zawsze patrzy. Idźcie za mną" * Konie - biały, czarny, brązowy w ciapki, ubarwienie odwróconej pandy, kucyk. Coraz więcej liści, rozstępują się. * Lazurowe morze, łódka, płynie na północ, wir wodny, jaskinia, drzewa, ładnie i świecąco. Zielone proporce. "Pani ... pragnie, byś jej służył wraz ze swoimi towarzszyszami i zaprasza do środka". Kobieta w czarnych szatach z szmaragdowymi elementami, włosy spięte w kok, szmaragdowe oczy. "Widać nie wiecie zbyt wiele o aktualnym świecie". "Zapewne wkrótce się to zmieni." "Zdziwiło mnie, że wkroczyliście do obelisku. Nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzało. Może to być źle odebrane przez resztę. Spodziewam się, że ktoś mógł was obserwować." "Pragnę wziąć was pod swoje skrzydła." "Obeliski są podobno starożytnymi budowlami wzniesionymi w innym świecie. W każdym razie innym niż ten." "Chcę was prosić, byście skorzystali z daru, który dał wam los i przejęli siedzibę pod moim protektoratem." - poszukiwacze już przejęli kontrolę nad wieżą. "Arbiter Czerwieni nie jest dostatecznie silnym arbitrem. Zawarł pewną umowę z jednym z najbardziej destruktywnych i niebezpiecznych istnień, jakie chodzą po tym świecie." * Powrót do Czerwonej Wieży, złożenie raportu. Czas na przemyślenie swojej decyzji oraz obranie jednej ze stron.